Sumpah Sungai Styx
by WatchFang
Summary: Ogygia. Dan para pahlawan. Hal yang menjadi sebuah hukuman tersendiri untuk Calypso oleh dewa-dewi Olympia. Namun, bagaimana bisa sebuah sumpah keramat menghempaskan hatinya? /Untuk Roman Tanpa Kata/ Taken from HoH


Dulu sekali, Calypso pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda. Seorang pahlawan. Seorang Raja dari Ithaka. Seorang yang memang takdirnya bersilangan dengan Calypso.

Waktu memang sulit diukur di Ogygia—pulau tempatnya tinggal yang menjadi istana sekaligus penjara bagi Calypso. Diberikan langsung oleh dewa-dewi Olympia atas keikutsertaannya membantu ayahnya, Atlas, dalam perang titan melawan dewa.

Istana. Dan cinta. Merupakan hukuman tersendiri bagi Calypso.

.

.

.

_Dipersembahkan untuk Roman Tanpa Kata_

.

**Sumpah Sungai Styx**

.

Seri Percy Jackson dan Heroes of Olympus milik Uncle Rick Riordan.

Cover Art dipinjam dari: _viria dot tumblr dot com_

Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

Ada saat dimana seorang pemuda datang kepadanya. Dengan kapal yang terombang-ambing dalam lautan badai. Mengantarkannya ke pantai landai milik Calypso.

Calypso lekas membawa pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke pondok mungilnya. Sejumlah roh angin membantu dirinya menyiapkan makanan dan perapian yang hangat.

Wajah pemuda itu rupawan. Hanya melihatnya saja, Calypso merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Dia tak dapat mencegah rasa yang baru saja terbit begitu saja dalam hatinya.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Iris matanya yang jernih, menghanyutkan Calypso.

"Namaku Odysseus. Raja Ithaka yang membantu dalam Perang Troya. Kapalku terombang-ambing badai besar. Dan—" pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, mengedarkan atensinya ke sekeliling pondok mungil Calypso. "Dimanakah aku?"

Pandangannya mengintimidasi. Calyspo memejamkan mata sejenak dan menatap langsung ke sepasang matanya yang jernih. "Kau di Ogygia," jawabnya pelan.

"Berapa lama?"

Calypso menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Waktu merupakan hal yang sulit untuk diterka dalam pulau ini." Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul tatkala melihat pandangan kosong Odysseus.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Odysseus. "Masih banyak perkara yang belum habis kutangani."

Ya, Calypso tahu itu. Tipikal kutukannya. Calypso hanya berharap dapat mengulur sedikit waktu untuk bersama Odysseus. "Tapi, sembuhkanlah dulu fisikmu. Kau masih terluka. Dan lemah."

Odysseus mengangguk, sembari memejamkan kembali kedua matanya. Dan, kedua sudut mulut Calypso melengkung ke atas untuk sejenak.

.

Segalanya berjalan begitu saja. Odysseus yang mulai sehat membantu Calypso. Dari yang kecil sampai hal yang besar. Mereka berbagi ruang yang sama. Dalam hamparan pasir putih pantai Ogygia dan langit biru yang selalu menaungi mereka. Tatkala malam tiba, bintang-bintang menghiasi langit kelam. Menjadi sumber cahaya paling indah di atap mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Calyspo mengucap puji syukur kepada dewa-dewi atas kedatangan Odysseus untuknya di pulaiu yang sepi ini.

.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Calypso tergugu mendengarnya.

Odysseus mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi aku ingin pulang. Penelope, istriku, pasti sudah menungguku."

Calypso menatap matanya. Ada seberkas rasa rindu melapisi kedua sorot matanya. "Tak bisakah kau tinggal?" tanyanya lirih.

Odysseus menggeleng. "Maaf."

Calyspo tahu. Bahwa ini memang yang seharusnya terjadi.

.

.

OooooO

.

.

Sederet nama datang kepadanya. Silih berganti.

Tak ada satupun yang tinggal. Sudah tentu pula tak ada satupun yang dapat kembali ke Ogygia—tempat Calypso selalu berharap. Salah satu kutukannya. Takkan ada yang dapat menemukan Ogygia dua kali.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

"Namaku Percy Jackson," kata pemuda itu saat sepasang mata hijaunya membuka. Kaus _orange_ yang dipakainya terkoyak. Pipinya terkena jelaga hitam. Rambut hitamnya sedikit terbakar.

_Tak bisakah para dewa mengirimkan seorang pahlawan untuk Calypso dalam keadaan sehat dan bersih? _

Seperti waktu yang telah menggulirkan detiknya, Calypso hampir terbiasa menghadapi ini. Seorang pahlawan yang hampir sekarat mendarat ke pulaunya. Sembuh. Kemudian pergi.

Begitu saja. Dan berulang-ulang

Seperti siklus yang takkan pernah terjadi.

.

"Aku tak bisa," kata Percy, "maaf."

Calypso memang tak dapat mencegah hatinya yang seenaknya saja dengan mudah jatuh ke pahlawan-pahlawan yang dikirimkan para dewa untuknya ke Ogygia. Calypso mengerti itu. Ini memang kutukannya.

"Ada misi yang harus kuselesaikan. Perang titan. Olympus yang bersitegang. Dan, kawan-kawanku menungguku. Terlebih Annabeth. Pasti dia—"

Selebihnya, Calypso tak dapat mendengarkan lebih jauh alasan Percy.

_Annabeth._

Satu nama lagi yang menggeser eksistensinya. Calypso tersenyum lemah dan menatap Percy. "Baiklah, kau bisa pergi. Akan ada rakit ajaib yang akan membawamu keluar dari Ogygia."

Percy tersenyum kepadanya. "Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu. Semoga dewa-dewi membalasnya."

_Semoga, katanya dalam hati. _"Tapi, Percy, bisakah kaubawa ini?" tanya Calypso sambil mengulurkan sebatang _moonlace_—tanaman Bunga Bulan—ke tangan Percy.

Dan Percy menerimanya.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

"Dewa-dewi Olympia telah setuju untuk membebaskanmu, Calypso. Mereka telah bersumpah atas nama Sugai Styx. Termasuk aku," kata Hermes—sang dewa pengantar pesan—saat kunjungannya suatu waktu ke Ogygia.

Calypso menjerit. Dia tak mengira bahwa para dewa bersedia mencabut hukumannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Hermes mendesah. "Ini karena putra Poseidon itu yang berhasil menyelamatkan Olympus dari jurang kehancuran. Percy menolak keabadian menjadi dewa, dan sebagai gantinya, ada beberapa syarat yang diajukannya. Termasuk membebaskanmu."

"Percy? Percy Jackson?" tanya Calypso.

Hermes mengangguk.

Calypso terkenang akan sepasang matanya yang hijau. Senyum tulusnya. Dan rasa pedulinya terhadap Annabeth. "Kapan aku bebas, Hermes?"

Sang dewa hanya tersenyum. "Secepatnya."

.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

.

Selama ini, Calypso tak pernah mempermasalahkan waktu yang begitu sulit untuk diterka. Tapi, seumur hidupnya Calypso berulang kali menyumpah terhadap waktu yang bergulir lambat.

Detik.

Jam.

Hari.

Atau tahun.

Calypso tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menunggu. Hermes, Hephaestus atau Zeus sekalipun untuk menjemputnya. Untuk membebaskannya dari kungkungan pulau ini.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

Calypso menyerah akan rasa sakit jatuhnya asa yang telah dia lambungkan sedemikian rupa. Hermes telah berbohong. Pun dengan semua dewa yang ada di Olympia. Juga Percy. Dimanakah dia? Mengapa Percy tak menagih janjinya ke para dewa?

.

.

OoooO

.

.

Siang ini, matahari bersinar cerah. Deburan ombak di pantai mengalun lembut seperti biasanya. Cuaca di Ogygia sama seperti yang lalu. Tenang, dalam ritme yang statis. Membosankan.

Calyspo berniat untuk menghabiskan hari di luar rumahnya. Mungkin dengan berpiknik di tepi pantai dan makan siang di sana, bisa mendistraksikan dirinya terhadap fakta yang menyakitkan. Para roh angin membantunya untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Calypso memandangi langit biru. Warna yang sama dengan warna mata Odysseus. Juga lautan yang mengingatkannya akan sosok Percy Jackson.

Calypso terdiam beberapa saat.

Merenung akan sederetan nama yang takkan pernah menyatu dengan dirinya.

.

.

Sesuatu melintasi cakrawala pantainya. Mata Calypso membesar. Disertai dengan degup jantung yang kian bertalu. _Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi._

Calypso berdiri dan merapikan sedikit gaunnya yang berkibar terkena hembusan angin laut. Dia ingin memastikan, sosok siapa lagi yang dikirimkan dewa-dewi untuk mengejek dirinya. Lagi. Namun, belum sempat Calypso melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah bola besi yang tengah mengepulkan asap, melompat-lompat, naik ke meja makannya. Dan, tara! Terjadilah ledakan. Menghancur-leburkan meja makannya.

Calypso mendesah. _Bagus! Belum apa-apa, sosok yang dikirimkan kemari sudah meledakkan meja makanku. Dewa-dewi Olympia pasti tengah menertawakan dirinya._

"Bola, kemarilah. Datang ke Papa."

Sosok pemuda dengan pakaiannya yang hitam. Legam hitam menghiasai wajahnya. Rambutnya sangat kusut, dipenuhi asap yang mengepul. Tengah mengulurkan tangannya ke bola besi yang baru saja meledakkan meja makannya, seolah-olah, itu adalah anaknya. Sungguh, anak lelaki itu sangat bukan tipe Calypso sekali.

Calypso menatapnya sinis. Rasa tidak suka menjalari dirinya seketika. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau meledakkan meja makanku!" bentaknya. Menumpahkan segala amarah yang dirasanya.

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya yang hitam legam terkena jelaga. "Oh, maaf," katanya. "Aku baru saja jatuh dari langit. Aku membuat sebuah helikopter di udara, yang meledak seketika di pertengahan, mendarat dengan keras, dan hampir tidak selamat. Tapi dari semua itu, mari kita bicarakan tentang meja makanmu." Mata hitamnya menatap sebuah piala yang setengah meleleh. "Siapa yang meletakkan sebuah meja makan di pinggir pantai, dimana para demigod tak bersalah dapat menabraknya. Siapa?"

Calypso memejamkan mata. Berusaha meredam segala kecaman dalam dadanya. Dia membuka mata. Kali ini, tidak menatap mata hitam itu. Calypso menatap langit. "SUNGGUH?" Dia berteriak dalam kosongnya biru langit. "Kalian ingin membuat kutukanku memburuk? Zeus! Hephaestus! Hermes! Apakah kalian tak mempunyai rasa malu sedikitpun?" Calypso mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Menahan buliran air mata yang kini memenuhi matanya. Dia tak ingin menangis di hadapan pemuda asing yang telah meledakkan meja makannya itu.

.

.

Pemuda itu cukup aneh. Tak seperti pemuda sebelumnya yang pernah datang ke pulaunya dalam keadaan setengah sekarat. Pemuda itu masih bisa mengoceh dan tangannya tak henti-hentinya untuk bergerak. Merakit sesuatu dalam bola logamnya.

"Apa kau ingin tinggal" tanya Calypso kepadanya. "Pastinya kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Uh … ya. Teman-temanku dalam masalah. Dan aku harus kembali ke kapalku—"

"Baiklah," kata Calypso ketus. "Tinggal katakan saja '_aku ingin meninggalkan Ogygia_'."

Tetapi, kesalahan terbesar adalah rakit itu tak kunjung datang.

Tak mungkin memakan waktu selama ini. Karena Calypso yakin, para pahlawan yang terdampar di pulaunya ini, akan segera mendapatkan rakit ajaib yang akan mengantar mereka pulang kembali.

Tapi, ini semua tak berlaku bagi pemuda ini. Pemuda ini adalah semua pengecualiannya. Mulai dari cara kedatangannya yang mengacau meja makan Calypso sampai sihir dari rakit ajaib yang tak berlaku. Calypso mendesah keras. "Ini salah." Kata Calypso memandang sinis ke hamparan langit. Berharap Zeus tak memperparah kesialannya ini.

.

.

.

Saat matahari kembali menampakkan sinarnya, rakit ajaib itu tak kunjung datang. Calypso berjalan ke kebun bunga miliknya dan sekilas melihat pemuda itu masih duduk di atas hamparan pasir putih tepi pantai. Tangannya masih bergelut dengan rangkaian mesin helikopter yang dia rakit.

Demi dewa-dewi …. Pemuda itu duduk di sana semalaman. Dan Calypso bisa sama kejamnya dengan para dewa, dengan membiarkan dia duduk di luar semalaman. Tanpa memberinya makan. Tanpa memberinya tempat untuk memejamkan mata. Bisakah dia tetap berlaku lembut kepada semua pahlawan yang datang ke pulaunya seenaknya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan dia begitu saja?

Setitik air mata tak dapat dibendung lagi. Calypso berusaha untuk meredamnya. Dia mencabut rumput hijau yang mengusik tumbuhnya bunga miliknya. Seperti inikah para dewa memperlakukannya?

Rumput hijau. Hijau …. Mirip warna mata Percy.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Calypso.

Calypso masih kesal dengannya. Tangannya masih mengorek-ngorek tanah di kebunnya. Berusaha mengacuhkannya dengan mencabut lebih banyak lagi rumput.

Namun, pemuda itu masih bergeming.

Calypso mendesah keras dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Pergilah."

"Kau menangis." Pemuda itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah! Masih banyak tempat di pulau ini yang dapat kau tempati." Calypso mulai beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu," katanya. Dia berjalan, menghampirinya dan berjalan bersisian. "Jadi, tak ada rakit ajaib? Tak ada jalan untuk keluar dari pulau ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Duduk di atas pasir dan menunggu sampai aku mati?" tanyanya. Mulutnya berkedut menahan seringai yang mungkin akan muncul.

Calypso makin sebal dengan pemuda ini. "Itu bagus," ketusnya, sambil melempar sekop yang dibawanya dari kebun ke atas pasir. "Kecuali aku kira dia takkan mati di sini, kan? _Zeus, ini sungguh tidak lucu!_" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Calypso merutuk ke arah langit. Berharap dengan putus asa bahwa raja dewa Olympia itu mendengar sumpah-serapahnya.

"Hei, tahanlah. Aku tak ingin mati di sini tanpa mendapat satu informasi apapun. Setiap masalah mempunyai penyelesaiannya," katanya. "Kau mengatakan berkali-kali tentang kutukan."

Kemudian, Calyso mendapati dirinya tak terbendung menceritakan semua kutukan yang ditanggungnya. Mulai dari usaha membantu ayahnya—Titan Atlas—dalam perang melawan para dewa, tentang hukumannya untuk tinggal di pulau Ogygia, tentang kutukannya tentang cinta yang tak pernah terbalas pada setiap pahlawan yang datang. Tentang bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Percy Jackson memaksa para dewa menjanjikannya untuk bebas selepas perang Titan kedua.

"Jadi, kaulah orangnya," pekik pemuda itu. "Calypso! Tapi, Percy mengatakan bahwa kau adalah perempuan yang lembut dan ramah. Tidak, _um_ …." Ucapan pemuda itu tertahan.

Calypso menaikkan alisnya. "Ya?"

"_Uh_ …. bukan apa-apa," jawabnya.

Namun, Calypso tahu apa kata yang tak terucap dari pemuda itu. Dia kembali menghembuskan napas. "Akankah kau tetap lembut di saat dewa-dewi melupakan janjinya? Akankah kau tetap lembut di saat dewa-dewi menertawakanmu dengan mengirim seorang pahlawan lain, tapi dia sepertimu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Dia berdeham dan mengubah ekspresinya, melembut. "Aku mengerti mengapa kau bisa sedemikian marah. Kau mungkin tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan demigod lain. Aku tebak bahwa itu terjadi sejak, _uh_, Percy meninggalkanmu—"

Amarah kembali menggelegak dalam dada Calypso. "Bukan! Dia hanyalah yang terakhir. Sebelumnya, ada seorang bajak laut Drake. Dan jauh sebelumnya, Odysseus. Mereka semua sama! Dewa-dewi mengirimku pahlawan-pahlawan hebat, yang tak dapat kutolong lagi, tapi—"

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya," potong pemuda itu. "Dan mereka meninggalkanmu."

Calypso menunduk lemah. "Itulah kutukanku. Aku berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti aku … aku dapat terbebas dari ini semua. Tapi, aku masih saja terjebak di sini. Dan para dewa mengejekku dengan _mengirimmu_."

Rahang pemuda itu mengeras. Matanya menyipit marah. "Baik. Aku akan meninggalkamu dan membangun sesuatu sendiri untuk keluar dari pulau bodoh ini tanpa bantuanmu."

Calypso mendongak. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghalangi air matanya melimpah-ruah keluar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak mengertikah? Dewa-dewi sedang menertawakan kita berdua. Jika rakit tak kunjung muncul, itu artinya mereka telah menutup Ogygia. Kau terjebak di sini sama sepertiku. Kau takkan pernah bisa pergi."

.

.

.

Jika bisa, Calypso akan berteriak ke telinga pemuda itu dengan amat sangat kencang, agar berhenti. Suara dentaman palu dan besinya menggema di seluruh pulau. Sampai-sampai, burung-burung pun terbang mengangkasa dari dahan pohon yang dihinggapinya. Belum lagi asap yang mengepul. Tak pernah satu demigod pun yang dapat membuat pulaunya sedemikian berantakan ini.

Tapi, di sisi lain, Calypso kagum akan jerih payah pemuda itu. Jari-jemarinya terampil merombak logam demi logam untuk dijadikan,_ um_, perahu mungkin? Jelaga hitam menghiasi seluruh wajahnya. Dan pakaiannya, astaga …. _Demi Zeus! _ Sungguh tak layak pakai! Sobekan di sana-sini, noda hitam jelaga dan minyak pun tak mau kalah mendominasi.

Maka, bagaimana bisa Calypso tetap mengacuhkan pemuda tersebut jika setitik rasa bersalah terbit dalam hatinya? Membiarkan pemuda itu bekerja berhari-hari tanpa asupan makanan. Dan juga tanpa pakaian yang layak.

Dan, disinilah Calypso berada. Kaki-kakinya melangkah ke tepi pantai dimana pemuda itu sedang berusaha merakit sebuah benda. Pemuda itu tak menoleh padanya.

Calypso menarik napas dalam sebelum dia berkata. "Asap dan api. Berdentang di atas logam setiap hari. Kau menakuti burung-burung!"

Pemuda itu menggerutu tak jelas dan melanjutkan menempa logam-logam besinya.

Calypso melangkah lebih dekat. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau selesaikan?"

Dia melirik tajam ke arah Calypso dan nyaris menjatuhkan palunya. Tanpa sadar, Calypso membenarkan ikatan rambutnya. _Ada yang salahkah dengan penampilannya hingga membuat pemuda itu terkejut?_

"Aku berharap agar dapat keluar dari pulau ini," katanya. "Itulah yang kau inginkah, bukan?"

Calypso diam. Dia hanya dapat menyorongkan keranjang anyaman kayu, berisi roti yang baru saja selesai dia panggang. "Kau belum makan selama dua hari. Istirahat dan makanlah."

Pemuda itu membelalak. "Dua hari?"

Calypso mengangguk.

Sebelum pemuda itu meraih rotinya, dia menatap Calypso sejenak. Sepasang mata hitamnya bersinar lebih terang. "Terima kasih," dia menggumam. "Aku akan mencoba memaku lebih pelan lagi."

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya masih sama.

Tanpa sadar, Calypso mulai terbiasa dengan suara dentaman palu yang menghantam logam. _Cling dan Clang_, menjadi ritme tersendiri. Sejujurnya, Ogygia terlalu sepi selama ini.

Calypso menjentikkan jarinya. Visi-visi masa lalu pemuda itu menyambangi pikirannya.

_Namanya Leo Valdes._ Putra Hephaestus. Pantas saja keras kepala dan tak kenal lelah seperti ayahnya. Dia juga mewarisi bakat ayahnya. Tahan api dan tak dapat terbakar.

Selintas ide menyambangi benaknya.

.

.

.

Calypso memakai gaun merah saat ini. Entah mengapa, dia ingin diam-diam menyemangati Leo. Calyspo tahu bahwa Leo suka akan warna merah. Terpujilah dewa-dewi yang tak menghilangkan sihir alam miliknya, sehingga dia dapat menelusuri masa lalu dari seseorang.

Leo masih sibuk bergulat dengan benda ciptaannya, hingga dia tak menyadari kehadiran Calypso.

"Aku membawakan ini," katanya sambil mengulurkan pakaian-pakaian yang dibuat Calypso untuk Leo. Calana jins, kaos putih dan jaket bermotif tentara. "Ini semua tahan api. Akan tetap selalu bersih, mengingat kau senang sekali bermain dengan perkakas-perkakas itu," tunjuknya ke berbagai macam alat-alat aneh milik Leo.

Leo hanya menatapnya. "Err ... terima kasih. Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Calypso melangkah mundur darinya. Dia tak ingin menatap ke sepasang mata hitam Leo yang kini dapat membuatnya gugup. "Aku melakukan sedikit sihir. Kau selalu membakar pakaianmu, jadi aku menenun suatu bahan yang tahan api," katanya sambil lalu.

Leo menyeringai. "Terima kasih sekali lagi. Kau memperhatikanku dengan membuat semua pakaian favoritku yang tahan api."

Calypso menahan rasa panas yang akan menjalar di sekitar pipinya. Dia mengalihkan ke benda yang sedang dibuat Leo. "Itu apa?"

.

.

"Mari, Papa Leo jelaskan," katanya sambil mengatur kabel-kabel yang menghubungi sebuah layar. "Ini adalah alat pengintai." Jika aku dapat membuatnya bekerja, mungkin aku dapat menemukan apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temanku."

Calypso menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak mungkin. Pulau ini tersembunyi! Lenyap dari jangkauan dunia dengan sihir yang kuat. Waktu bahkan tak bergulir sama disini."

"Yeah, kau telah melakukan beberapa kontak keluar. Bagaimana kau menemukan bahwa aku terbiasa memakai jaket tentara?"

Calypso memainkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Pertanyaan ini sungguh hal yang pribadi. "Melihat masa lalu adalah sebuah sihir yang sederhana. Tapi … melihat masa depan atau masa kini itu suatu yang sulit."

Tapi Leo tak mengindahkannya. Dia hanya berusaha menyambungkan kembali kedua kabel yang berbeda. Dan, _boom!_ Asap mengepul dan mengenai lengan kaos Leo.

_Astaga. Leo dan api memang tak dapat terpisahkan_. Calypso berusaha meredam gelak tawanya saat Leo meliriknya tajam. Dia melepas kaosnya yang terbakar, hingga menampakkan dadanya yang kurus, penuh keringat dan bekas luka.

"Jangan komentar," katanya sambil membenarkan alat penemuannya itu.

Calypso pernah melihat dada telanjang demigod sebelumnya. Odysseus dan yang lainnya. Tapi mereka semua dalam keadaan tidak sadar, sehingga Calypso harus terpaksa mengganti baju mereka yang terkoyak akibat ledakan atmosfer Ogygia. Tapi, Leo benar-benar demigod aneh yang pernah Calypso temukan. Demi Hephaestus … dia sembarangan saja melepas kaosnya di depan mata Calypso. Calypso harus memandang sisi lain pantai ini kecuali Leo. Dia berdeham dan berusaha berkata sedatar mungkin. "Ya, memang tak ada yang harus dikomentari. " Calypso berhenti sejenak. "Dan jika kau ingin alat itu berfungsi, mungkin kau harus mencoba sebuah alunan lagu."

Kemudian, Calypso menarik napas pelan dan mulai mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang dahulu sekali sering dinyanyikan oleh ibunya. Sebuah deretan melodi yang penuh pengharapan dan rasa kasih. Gadis ini menutup matanya. Meresapi bait demi bait lirik yang didendangkannya.

Di penghujung lagunya, Calypso membuka mata. Dia mendapati Leo tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hitamnya yang membesar. "_Um_ … berhasilkah?" tanyanya.

Layar perunggu itu berpendar. Di udara atasnya, gambar-gambar hologram berdenyar menjadi nyata. Menampakkan kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang terjadi di Perkemahan Blasteran—Leo telah menjelaskan tempat dimana para demigod Yunani tinggal. Mereka nampaknya sedang bersiap-siap untuk perang.

"Melawan siapa?" tanya Calypso.

"Lihat saja sendiri," jawab Leo.

Sepasukan demigod berbaju ungu telah mengepung area Perkemahan Blasteran. Leo pernah mengatakan bahwa saat ini, dewa-dewi sedang mengalami krisis kepribadian. Dimana mereka sedang terjebak dalam wujud Yunani dan Romawi mereka. Demigod Yunani dan Romawi pun siap berperang. Yang lebih parah, Gaea—Dewi Penguasa Bumi—nenek buyut dewa-dewi Olympia yang perlahan mulai bangkit dan siap membinasakan semua yang ada di permukaan bumi.

Sesaat, gambar hologram berkedip. Suasana kini berubah, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut gelap dengan mantelnya yang berwarna ungu. Gadis itu tengah menunggangi Pegasus berbulu cokelat. Lengannya penuh luka. Pun, dengan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. Namun, gadis itu masih saja tetap kuat melawan sepasukan monster. Calypso melirik Leo yang tengah berkonsentrasi memandang hologram itu.

Calypso mencelos. Tidak. _Jangan lagi dengan seorang gadis. _

Saat gadis di hologram itu menerjang kawanan _ventus_—roh-roh udara gelap yang berputar seperti angin topan miniatur—cermin perunggu itu meredup dan mati.

"Tidak!" teriak Leo. "Tidak, jangan sekarang. Tunjukkan kepadaku apa yang terjadi. Calypso, bisakah kau bernyanyi lagi atau semacamnya?"

"Aku rasa, dia itu pacarmu? Penelope-mu? Elizabeth-mu? Annabeth-mu?" tanya Calypso, mendesis penuh amarah.

"Apa?" tanya Leo sambil membelalakkan matanya. "Itu Reyna. Dia bukan pacarku! Aku harus—"

Perkataan Leo terputus dengan tanah yang bergetar. Puing-puing bebatuan menjelma menjadi Gaea—Dewi Penguasa Bumi, atau Putri Limbah Toilet seperti yang kerap Leo katakan. Tapi, sepanjang eksistensi ribuan tahun Calypso, dia tak pernah sedikitpun melihat rupa neneknya itu, yang merupakan ibunda dari ayahnya, Titan Atlas.

Calypso dapat merasakannya. Kemurkaannya, amarahnya yang ditunjukkan kepada Leo.

Kemudian, Gaea menoleh kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa Gaea sendiri berambisi untuk membunuhmu. Apakah kau termasuk demigod yang penting?" tanya Calypso sembari menenun kain untuk dijadikan layar kapal Leo.

Semenjak kemunculan Gaea, Calypso membantu sedemikian rupa persiapan Leo untuk kembali ke teman-temannya. Jika rakit ajaib tak kunjung muncul, maka mereka akan membuat rakitnya sendiri.

Leo menoleh sekilas, sebelum kembali ke logam yang tengah ditempanya. Api membara dari kedua telapak tangannya. "Yeah. Putri Limbah Toilet itu takut kalau-kalau dirinya akan terbakar oleh apiku," katanya sambil menunjukkan apinya. "Calypso?"

"Ya?"

Api-api di telapak tangan Leo memadam. "Sungguh … aku takkan mengatakan jika ini semua akan mengasyikkan selama denganmu, kau selalu mengeluhkan dan memelototiku dan yang lainnya. Tapi aku kira, dapat bertahan dengannya, jika kau ingin mencoba."

Calypso mendesah. "Sungguh mulia. Tapi tidak, Leo. Jika aku berusaha untuk pergi bersamamu, kesempatan kecilmu untuk melarikan diri dari pulau ini akan menjadi tidak ada sama sekali. Dewa-dewi telah menempatan sihir kuno di pulau ini, untuk menjagaku tetap berada di sini. Seorang pahlawan dapat pergi, tetapi aku tidak. Hal terpenting adalah membebaskanmu, sehingga kau dapat menghentikan Gaea." Calypso menyadari ucapannya yang penuh emosi. "Bukan berarti bahwa aku peduli apa yang akan terjadi padamu," dia menambahkan cepat-cepat, "tapi dunia yang akan hancur."

"Mengapa kau peduli tentang itu?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, setelah terasingkan dari dunia luar sedemikian lama?"

Calypso mengernyitkan alisnya. Jujur saja, Calypso sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu peduli tentang kehancuran dunia. "Kadang, sebesar apapun aku membenci dewa-dewi, tapi mereka lebih baik dari para Titan. Mereka lebih baik dari para Raksasa. Dan, ada beberapa dewa yang selalu mengunjungiku. Hermes yang baik padaku. Dan ayahmu, Hephaestus yang sering mengunjungiku. Dia orang yang baik." Dia menatap Leo. "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu kembali?"

.

.

.

Hari bergulir cepat. Mereka berdua bersama-sama membangun sebuah perahu sederhana untuk ditumpagi Leo.

Saat senja datang, Leo dan Calypso duduk di tepi pantai bersisian. Menghabiskan makan malam. Tepat dimana sisa-sisa puing meja makan milik Calypso yang dihancurkan Leo saat pertama kali datang. Ironis. Kini, Calypso malah dapat dengan nyaman duduk di sisi Leo.

Leo mengagaskan idenya untuk membuat sebuah bengkel dimana Leo dan Calypso bekerja berdua. _'Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters'_ katanya. "Kau dapat bernyanyi dan aku mungkin secara acak membakar diriku sendiri. Kau tahu? Tarian api?" katanya sambil memeragakan tubuhnya yang dilalap api.

Gelak tawa Calypso meledak. Demi Zeus … Calypso bahkan sudah lupa berapa lama dirinya tidak tertawa sedemikian lepas. Calypso menyadari, Leo tak setampan Odysseus, atau Percy atau demigod lain yang sudah lalu. Namun, ada suatu dalam diri Leo yang dapat membuat Calypso nyaman menjadi dirinya. Bahkan dengan menggunakan celana jins dan kaos. Pakaian yang secara mengejutkan dirinya, membuatnya lebih nyaman ketimbang gaun.

Setitik hitam kecil muncul di antara ombak-ombak pantai. Sesuatu tengah terombang-ambng di lautan lepas. Calypso membelalak. Sebuah rakit kayu mengapung di tepi pantai.

Calypso sontak berdiri. Dia berlari menuju pantai dan meletakkan tas-tas perbakalan milik Leo di atas rakit. "Cepat!" jeritnya kepada Leo yang masih tergugu.

"Tapi …," Leo terdiam. Sebersit rasa kecewa melintasi wajahnya. "Itu rakit ajaibnya?"

Calypso tahu bahwa rakit itu hanya terdiri dari beberapa batang bambu yang diikat sedemikian rupa dengan selembar kain layar. Tak sebanding dengan perahu yang pernah dibuat Leo. "Duh, itu mungkin bekerja seperti yang diperkirakan untuk membawamu ke tempat dimana kamu ingin pergi. Tapi, kita tak dapat memastikannya. Sihir pulau ini sedang tidak stabil. Kau harus meletakkan alat navigasimu ke atasnya."

Leo tersadar dan segera meletakkan sedemikian rupa alat yang telah diciptakannya berhari-hari lampau. Pun dengan Calypso yang membantu Leo mempersiapkan sedemikian rupa. Mereka bekerja bersisian memburu waktu.

"Pergilah," kata Calypso, saat semuanya siap. Dia memandang ke arah lautan lepas.

Leo berbalik dan menatapnya lekat. "Rakit ini akhirnya tiba juga."

Calypso dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Seperti inilah akhirnya. Seperti lingkaran yang takkan pernah ada titik putusnya. "Kau memperhatikannya?"

"Tapi, jika itu hanya muncul untuk seseorang yang kau sukai—"

"Jangan coba-coba dengan peruntunganmu, Leo Valdez," kata Calypso cepat, "aku masih membencimu."

"Baiklah," katanya sambil menahan cengirannya melebar.

Calypso mendesis sebal. "Dan kau _takkan bisa_ kembali kesini. Jadi, jangan memberiku janji kosong."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan janji penuh? Karena aku—"

Tapi, Calypso tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya. Dia menepis jarak di antara mereka dan membungkam mulut Leo. Mulutnya yang telah berani menjanjikannya hal yang mustahil. Pemuda yang dengan perlahan membuat Calypso benci untuk mengakui, bahwa dia diam-diam ingin memercayai janji Leo itu.

Calypso dapat merasakan sepasang tangan Leo yang hangat melingkar di punggungnya. Mendekapnya lebih erat. Perlahan, Calypso mendorong bahu pemuda itu. "Itu takkan terjadi."

"Oke," kata Leo. Suaranya lebih tinggi dari yang biasanya.

"Keluarlah dari sini."

"Oke," ulang Leo.

Calypso membalikkan badannya. Dia mengusap kasar buliran air mata yang tak sempat dicegahnya. Dari balik punggungnya, dia dapat merasakan rakit ajaib yang membawa Leo mulai berlayar.

Berlayar membawanya keluar dari Ogygia.

Berlayar menjauh dari Calypso, dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"_Aku akan kembali untukmu, Calypso. Aku bersumpah di atas Sungai Styx."_

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Calypso mendesah frustasi. Alat-alat kebun miliknya sudah tak tajam lagi. Sekopnya mulai berkarat, dan patung logam air mancur berbentuk Centaurusnya pun sudah mulai tak beraturan memancarkan airnya.

Dahuu, Leo lah yang mereparasi semua kerusakan itu. Juga, pulaunya, Ogygia, pun kembali sehampa semula. Tak ada tempaan besi. Tak ada _cling_ dan _clang _yang bising itu.

Leo Valdez dan segenap keterampilan absurdnya itu. Telah menawan hati Calypso tanpa disadarinya.

Entah sampai kapan. Calypso hampir tak percaya pada indra pendengarnya sendiri saat semilir angn membisikkan sumpah putra Hephaestus itu. Sumpah keramat Sungai Styx. Dan Calypso marah mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Leo sedemikian bodoh mengucapkan sumpah mustahil itu?

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama waktu telah bergulir. Seabadkah? Apakah Leo berhasil menghentikan Gaea bangkit? Selamatkah dia?

Entah berapa ribu kali benak Calypso mendendangkan pertanyaan serupa. Karena, tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain menunggu dan menunggu.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Niatnya pingin bikin angst, tapi mood terlalu nge-swing. Kadang nyesek, kadang lagi bahagia. Semoga ga gado-gado. Ohiya, untuk cuplikan narasi atau dialog itu sendiri aku ambil dari _The Heroes of Olympus: the House of Hades _chapter XLIX-LII, versi Englishnya. Jadi, aku terjemahin sendiri #dorr

Fang.


End file.
